


I’ll go.

by JASPERFDENT



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Abuse, Runaway, backstory because I want to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JASPERFDENT/pseuds/JASPERFDENT
Summary: Bumlets backstory because..why the fuck not?
Kudos: 3





	I’ll go.

**Author's Note:**

> TWS ARE IN TAGS!
> 
> this is a major vent piece.

It was never quiet. Everything could crumble as the voices grew louder again. The small figure flinching, covering his own mouth as his heart continued to race. It was like clockwork, mom and dad left, and it got bad. 

“Come here, you little shit!” Tears streamed down the boy’s face, trying to avoid even a breath too loud, clamping his eyes tight as the footsteps grew closer. Hearing his brother’s knuckles crack, he felt a whimper grow in his throat, quick to swallow it as his eyes followed the other’s figure through the slits of the closet door. 

His breath was louder than he’d wished, weak exhales as he tried to keep his tears inside so his brother wouldn’t hear as he descended into sobs. One exhale too loud as he froze, watching him turn to the door, getting thrown into the ground as his brother’s wicked grin cast down on him. 

“It’s pathetic, it really is. You’re a fucking _bum!_ ” He screamed, watching the younger flinch as he kicked the boy back down as he tried to stand up, stepping onto his hand. He heard the younger scream, it brought relief. 

“I wish you weren’t fucking here, you hear me?!” The boy nodded, tears streaming free as he was dropped back down, eyes scanning as he held his hand for a moment, sobbing weakly as the door slammed and his brother had went to do god knows what. 

He’s leaving. Nobody wanted him here, so he filled a bag with change and clothes and left, tears streaming down his face; nowhere to go, nowhere to be, no one to miss him. 


End file.
